New Girl
by oreoinqwbu
Summary: Everything was already complicated for Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus. Now it was going to get even more complicated. A new girl has come to camp, and let's just say, newbie attracts a lot of attention, more than expected from Chiron and Mr. D. Find out what happens as a thrilling book and movie series tangles its way into an adventure packed story.


**Me: Alright, however you got to this page, get ready for an adventure..**

**Percy: Here we go again..**

**Annabeth: Give her a break! I have a feeling she has something interesting… Finally.**

**Me: HEY! Let's just start**

* * *

{Percy's POV}

It really is a good day. Of course, all I've done is get out of bed, but hey, Tyson didn't snore this time.

I quickly changed and went out to breakfast at the dining pavillion.

Annabeth waved from the Athena table, and I waved back. I sat down at the Poseidon table, starving.

"Fruit Loops please." I said, "And, uh the blue ones only." Yes, the pavillion now served whatever you wanted, not just BBQ, grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese and fresh bread.

It magically appeared right in front of me, fresh milk on the side. As I poured the milk into the cereal, someone taps my shoulder. I turn around, and it's Chiron.

"Jackson, you are wanted at the Big House." He says grimly.

Grover pops up behind him. "Hey man, that's a new record! 35 minutes and 17 seconds." He states.

I groaned. A few weeks ago, he started timing me on how fast it took for something bad to happen to me.

"Alright, Chiron." I tell him. "I'll be there in like five minutes."

"No. You're needed now."

"What? But I haven't even started breakfast!" I complain, hungrier than ever.

"Big House, now." He drills.

I get up, unhappy with leaving my blue food behind.

"Can't a guy eat without being disturbed?" I grumbled.

"What was that?" Chiron asks, lifting an eyebrow.

"Nothing.." I look down.

Grover laughs at me. "Tough luck ya got there." he whispers.

"You don't even know."

When we finally get there, Chiron stops at the entrance. "Well, get in there Jackson!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going." What was this about anyways?

Grover follows me in.

"Satyr, stay." Chiron commands.

"Geez, someone's in a grumpy mood today." He says. "Good luck Percy."

"Thanks.. I might need it." I said. I was ready for anything. Or well, mostly anything.

I entered the room. Mr. D was there, so was Rachel, and some other girl I'd never seen before.

"Hey Percy." Rachel says. She motions me over.

"Oh yes, Johnson." Mr. D says, 'acknowledging' me.

"Actually, it's Jackson." I say, rolling my eyes.

The girl giggled quietly. She wore a bright purple top, jean shorts, long and straight black hair and had two swords with their cases attached to her black belt.

I coughed.

"Oh, right!" Rachel perks up.

"Percy, meet Aquila. Aquila, meet Percy."

"Nice to meet you." She holds out her hand and smiles.

"Same here." I awkwardly smile.

"So is Aquila like aqua? As in water?" I ask curiously.

"Well actually… more like an eagle that carried Jupite- I mean Zeus, Zeus' lightning bolts." She laughed nervously. "And it's a constellation."

"Ohh." I chuckle nervously. Why did she use Zeus' roman name? It must have been a simple confusion. But did that mean she was a daughter of Zeus?

"Well alright Alexander, time for your tour. Chiron's probably waiting for you outside." He says as he sips some diet coke that magically appeared in his hands.

"Actually, it's Aquila, sir." She corrects.

"Right, Aqua."

"No, actually-"

She stops as she sees me mouthing no and waving my arms in an X.

She laughs and rolls her eyes, then follows Mr. D outside to meet Chiron.

I'm left in the room with Rachel.

"She seems nice." She says.

"Yeah." I reply, "Daughter of… Zeus?" I ask, curious.

"Actually… Daughter of Poseidon."

* * *

**Me: Well, that was the first chapter! Hope you liked it! No? No? Okay.**

**Annabeth: All I get to do is wave? Really? I don't get to say seaweed brain or anything? Come on Sammy!**

**Me: I'm sorry! But next chapter you'll have a huge section… maybe.**

**Tyson: I only snored..**

**Me: Sorry buddy! But anyways readers, please be sure to review, and follow! I'm only asking you to favorite it if it really was something you liked, so no pressure!**

**Btw, I have a system where I give update quicker when I get 2-3 reviews and 2-3 follows so hey, if it gets more reviews/follows soon, I might just update tomorrow!**

**So yeah. Anyone watch Happy Gilmore before? I'm watching it in class tomorrow during first period.. with ice cream. Alright guys, I'm getting totallyyyy off topic so… until next time! Don't forget to review or… you know what, you should know by now.**

**Thanks for reading, sorry if I was totally boring, constructive criticism appreciated, bye!**

**OH WAIT. IM SO SORRY FOR THE SMALLEST CHAPTER EVER I'VE NEVER MADE A CHAPTER THIS SHORT. ITLL BE LONGER NEXT TIME.**


End file.
